


Sua Natureza

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be strong, we are supporting you. (I hope you understand kkk @-@)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sua Natureza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachygreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygreen/gifts).



> Be strong, we are supporting you. (I hope you understand kkk @-@)

     Vivia em um mundo manchado de sangue. Ninguém sabia onde tinha nascido, quanto tinha nascido, o que tinha passado por toda a infância. Ninguém, ele era um completo mistério que nenhuma pessoa tentara desvendar, ou que talvez tivessem feito antes de serem reduzidos à carne e sangue e apenas isso.  

     Era um sobrevivente. Ali onde até mesmo crianças podiam se tornar lutares e assassinos profissionais, onde a lei não era imposta por regras e punições e sim pela violência, ele era um dos maiores sobreviventes. Em um mundo onde uma família de assassinos nunca era punida e até tratada como figuras turísticas. Um lugar com várias crenças e culturas, sem nenhuma regra pré-definida por nada ou ninguém.

     Sem um pé, ou uma mão, haviam partes do corpo que muita pouca gente poderia saber que ele perdera devido à habilidade especial do homem que vestido de palhaço buscava por gritos, golpes, sangue e morte. Se não fosse a própria morte, pronta para ceifar as almas apenas depois de, esperava ao menos, longas batalhas, depois que ambos estivessem com hematomas e cortes.

     Não teria graça se não fosse assim, não teria a excitação escondida pela calça larga, mas não pelo sorriso ou expressão que assustaria até mesmo Hunters experientes. Em seu caminho carmesim tinha tomado as próprias decisões definido os próprios conceitos de sua vida sem espelhar-se em ninguém se importar com opinião de ninguém. Isso não importava, os outros não importavam o que eles acreditavam não importava e não substituía as imagens de sua maravilhosa imaginação para pensar em algo assim.

     Talvez fosse por isso que ele se interessava tanto por aquela fruta em especial. Gon era outro sobrevivente alguém perfeito para aquele mundo de caos propício para ambos. O menino de olhos castanhos chamava problemas, Hisoka era o problema então sentia que o menino lhe chamava. Desde a primeira vez que vira a determinação nos olhos, o orgulho que o garoto tentava manter. Como ele lutava, porque ele lutava.

     Seus motivos para muitas coisas eram diferentes. Enquanto o jovem remoera a morte de um amigo e aliviara sua dor com a vingança, tentava ajudar outro amigo a concluir a sua. O palhaço nunca se vingaria de ninguém porque nunca lutaria por alguém além de si mesmo, por seus próprios motivos e propósitos. Era um lobo solitário, um caçador faminto e sedento por emoção e adrenalina. E era nisso em que eram parecidos, eram sedentos por adrenalina.

      Sedentos por caos e golpes e dores. Sedentos pela vitória ou derrota, por sobreviver ou morrer... Alimentariam aquela vida até a morte de um dos dois porque os dois no mesmo mundo não seria possível por muito tempo. Só esperava o menino amadurecer, porque um dia teriam sua batalha final, um dia ele seria seu. Se neste dia o corpo dele ainda permaneceria pequeno perfeito para esmagar ou se por acaso se tornasse uma grande área de corte, não importava.

     Sem conversas divertidas antes ou depois de estarem com alguns ossos quebrados e fora do lugar. Sem perverter mais aquela mente imatura e divertida, tão fácil de deixar perguntas e curiosidades. Sem mais abrir o mundo e deixá-lo abrir um mundo para si que pintaria assim como pintara todos os mundos antigos que tinham lhe aberto. E essa seria a hora que se as portas do inferno não estivessem em sua frente, a única coisa que poderia entender era que devia seguir adiante e buscar uma nova presa.

     Uma presa que poderia não ter os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos castanhos ou o mesmo jeito de falar e sorrir quando lutava consigo. Uma presa que nunca estaria em seus braços, nunca experimentaria do seu gosto, nunca aprenderia tudo que o ruivo podia proporcionar. Uma presa qualquer, para um caçador faminto e seletivo, uma presa que pode lhe dar excitação, sangue e dor por menor que fosse.

     Mas que nunca mais seria aquele garoto.

     Ele um dia poderia ir, mas as cicatrizes e o gosto de uma boca pequena e doce ficaria.

     Não era do tipo de presa que esqueceria facilmente a menos que outra melhor aparecesse.

     Por mais que afirmasse para si mesmo que sim. Esqueceria-o rapidamente.

     Não o esqueceria. 


End file.
